matopefandomcom-20200214-history
Fish Bones
... Personality Basics: Friendly, often speaks with out considering his words, sometimes too literal minded, very patient. Naming Dream Boldly he explored the waters in this part of the swamp. His tail fins propelling him swiftly through the water. Fins! I have no fins! But sure enough, as he looks back along his body, there are tail fins, as well as scales. I'm a fish? This thought confuses him, for generation upon generation of ancestral memory tells him he is a Kimeti. His confusion is swiftly pushed aside as a crocodile glides past. With out thinking, he turns and darts away from the huge reptile. It makes no attempt to chase him. Unluckily though, he stumbles into the path of a large fish. This predator takes a snap at him, shredding the edge of his tail fin. Panicked, he flees from the larger fish. The predator, however, isn't about to give up. It chases after him. Through weeds and under rotted logs. Just when the little fish is ready to give in, he spies a hole too small for his pursuer. In a flash he darts in, leaving the larger fish just out of reach. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looks around. The hole seems to be a tunnel, so he follows it. At it's end he finds what appears to be an isolated pond inside the larger pond. Still in the tunnel he looks around, not quite recognizing what is littering the pond floor. Cautiously he comes out, trying to get a better look around. Just then the mangrove above the water rustles, spilling sunlight through it's leaves. The light catches something just under him, grabbing his attention. It takes him a moment to register what his eyes are seeing. When he does, though, he gasps. Slowly he swims out into the area, and everywhere he passes he looks down. The pond floor is littered with dull, off white, shards - Fish Bones. History -As a youth, just before he fully matured into a buck, Fish Bones met Golden-Spider, a buck a little more then a month younger then he. The two became fast friends. After both grew to bucks, Golden-Spider helped Fishbones set the groundwork for Fish Bones' home. This pond is made to resemble the one from Fish Bones naming dream. Family & Friends Children, listed by mother: Falling Bird: Jumping Frog, Smoke Beetle & Salt Home Range A pond somewhat near the center of the swamp. This pond is one large pond, with a smaller pond in roughly the center of it. A pond within a pond. On one side of the smaller pond, is an island big enough to hold his nest and leave a bit of room around it. The smaller pond is littered with fish bones. The outer pond has a few, but not nearly in the amount per inch that the small pond has. His nest looks to be fashioned in the style of a bird nest, with reeds and other like plants making the frame. Sticks too, and feathers and fur tucked in around the inside. Pets & Familiars ... Roleplays Building a pond Born of Loss Story Telling Water`s Edge Falling Into Company I thought I was alone? Story: The Foxbun in the Moon Out of Character Obtained: Mantis auction in the gone buggy event. Category:Kimeti Category:Generation One Category:Owned by Mage